


Por el futuro

by Plata_y_Verde



Category: Free!
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:45:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9813803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plata_y_Verde/pseuds/Plata_y_Verde
Summary: Todo lo que forma parte de nuestro pasado, todo lo que poco a poco construye nuestro presente, absolutamente todo está ahí para formar un futuro. Y si es con ellos, Rin no puede hacer otra cosa que luchar por construir ese futuro lo mejor que puedan.





	

A veces es inevitable mirar al pasado y añorar todas y cada una de las cosas que hubo en él.

Añorar cada sonrisa de Makoto, todos y cada uno de los matices que tenían las carcajadas de Nagisa, el tono de voz que ponía Rei cuando mejoraba en algo o la expresión de Haruka cuando nadaba. Echo de menos los comentarios de Sousuke, el espíritu de superación de Nitori e incluso los disparates de Momo. A veces incluso duele recordar todo eso.

Alguna vez me he preguntado por qué por una vez el tiempo no pudo tener compasión y detenerse justo en el instante en el que salí del agua tras terminar nuestro último relevo. Si hubiese sucedido eso probablemente todo sería perfecto.

Pero otras veces no puedo hacer más que contradecirme a mí mismo y decirme que no hay nada mejor que el presente.

No hay nada que supere la sonrisa que brilla en la cara de Makoto cuando termina los entrenamientos con sus alumnos, ni el brillo en los ojos de Nagisa cada vez que nos volvemos a encontrar. Sin duda alguna, no hay nada mejor que el beso que me dio Haru después de nuestra primera carrera nadando profesionalmente, no hay nada mejor que su sonrisa, todo en él denotaba alegría. Nunca había visto tanta emoción en sus ojos.

Por el momento no hay nada que supere esos pequeños detalles.

Aun así, sé que habrá cosas mejores.

Sé que cada vez seremos más libres y los demás saben que esperaré hasta que Sousuke pueda alzar el vuelo a nuestro lado.

No importa el tiempo que tengamos que esperar, seguiremos juntos y seguiremos esforzándonos.

Por nosotros.

Por el futuro.


End file.
